


Wise

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Cross-Generational Friendship, Dialogue-Only, Family, Gen, Hope, Male Friendship, One Shot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki hadn't become wise, he had just grown up.





	Wise

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know what happened to Loki between The Dark World and Ragnarok I made a few things up.

"My Prince ?"

"Yes, child ?" 

"I miss home." 

"I know, I do too. While our new home will not have bilge snipe and winged horses or pigs it will have your family, which is the most important thing now. Unless Hela has orphaned you ?" 

"She killed my dad when he went to fight with Hogun. My mother is still alive and Grenni, our wolfhound, hasn't left her side since."

"Who was your father ? Perhaps I knew him."

"Tyr, Commander of the Einherjar."

"Hail Tyr the Valiant. A finer Commander neither my father nor I could have asked for. It hurts, I know, but try to let it comfort you that now he fights and dines with your ancestors, with Odin Allfather and Frigga the Beautiful, in Valhalla. He would like our new home, I think. It has rolling green plains, a great forest and mountains, a few waterfalls, even a large fjord we can rebuild Asgard beside. There will be other children, too, in the Midgardian cities. You must be gentle if you play with them for they are not nearly as strong or hardy as you. Fare well for now, son of Tyr."

"I will remember that. Thank you, Prince Loki. Hail, Allfather !"

"Hmm-hmm. Hail, Boki Tyrson. Run along to the ship, I would speak with my brother. Tell me, Loki, when did you become so wise ?"

"I didn't, I just grew up. I took Father's memories away because I loved him, because otherwise the depth of his grief would have destroyed him. I also went back to Jotunheim, where I met my birth mother, Farabauti. 1048 years later and she was still grieving her little Loki, stolen and murdered by Odin before he ever lived. I saw then what Mother would have felt had one of us died before her. I couldn't stand it, I retook my birth form and approached Farabauti. When she saw me she started crying again then hugged me, picked me right up off the ice. After all the things she told me, I knew then that I had to solidify my birth rite so that she no longer needed to worry about the in-fighting. I became the rightful King of Jotunheim out of a new found love for my mother and the Frost Giants."

"I see. Is that why Father refused to go home ? You were learning more about life without him than with him ?"

"Well, Mother always said that Father had a purpose for everything he did. Come on, our people are waiting for us."

"That they are."


End file.
